Technology has allowed for efforts in enhancements and improvements of an entity, such as a business, to increase in complexity due to software applications allowing statistical analysis. However, many of these efforts are directed towards a particular targeted interest of the entity, such as revenue, and exist solely for the benefit of marketing activities. In many cases these efforts may indeed improve performance of these targeted interests, but in doing so, may cause other interests (including both marketing and other stakeholders of the entity) to suffer. For example, in an attempt to balance the desire of marketing to sell additional products, the time spent with the customer in a call-center channel may be extended, but such a desire may weigh against the interests of call-center objectives that include reduction of call time and an increase in productivity of the call agents. Thus, a system that considers competing interests of an entity when determining appropriate messaging and other customer interaction efforts would be beneficial.